A variety of catalysts have been investigated for the oxidative dehydrogenation of alkyl aromatic compounds, particularly the dehydrogenation of ethylbenzene to styrene. A literature survey in Emig and Hoffman, "Action of Zirconium Phosphate as a Catalyst for the Oxydehydrogenation of Ethylbenzene to Styrene", Journal of Catalysis, 84, pp. 15-26, (1983) lists a number of such catalysts which include metal oxides such as aluminum and antimony oxide, and active carbon. The use of zeolites in oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons was investigated by Minachev et al and reported in ZEOLITES, No. 4, July 1984, pp. 270-275.
In accordance with this invention molecular sieve carbon is used as a oxydehydrogenation catalyst.